Sang d'encre
by Aki no Niji
Summary: Lorsqu'une personne vous manque, tout est dépeuplé. Handa repart pour Tokyo sans prévenir personne, comment vont réagir ses nouveaux amis ?


Bonjour tout le monde ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je me lance pour une fanfiction sur Barakamon :) Non mais franchement, seulement 3 histoires sur ce manga (à l'heure où je vous parle), c'est juste trop peu pour ce petit bijou ! Donc voilà, je me jette à l'eau en espérant vous donner, à vous aussi, l'envie d'écrire sur les habitants de Nanatsutake.

Petite remarque, dans cet OS vous pourrez déceler un léger HiroSei, mais rien de très prononcé. Oui, je suis une grande fan des amours inavouées et platoniques xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sang d'encre**

Les tongs de Naru claquaient joyeusement sur le sentier. Les yeux fermés, elle courait pleine d'entrain vers la maison de Handa-sensei. Ce chemin elle le parcourait plusieurs fois par jour. Elle en connaissait les moindres recoins, les moindres cailloux, et particulièrement ceux sous lesquels les insectes avaient pour habitude de se cacher. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Toute joyeuse, elle se rendait chez Handa-sensei pour lui proposer un tout nouveau jeu de son invention. À vrai dire, elle-même ne savait pas encore exactement en quoi il consistait, mais elle trouverait bien une idée sur le moment ! Probablement un jeu impliquant des scarabées ou des lucanes. Oui, sûrement !

« Sensei, on joue ! »

Naru tira sur la porte coulissante mais elle resta bloquée. Fermée à clé.

« Ha ? »

Ça faisait longtemps que Sensei ne fermait plus sa porte. L'île n'était pas dangereuse en soi, et il n'y avait aucune raison que des voleurs entrent chez lui car il n'avait pas d'objet de valeur. Ce qu'il craignait c'était plutôt les visites intempestives des jeunes insulaires, mais il avait vite compris qu'une porte verrouillée était une bien maigre protection contre ces envahisseurs d'espace privé. Il avait vite renoncé à fermer à clé.

En effet, Naru se faufilait déjà sous les fondations de la maison, avec une rapidité acquise par l'expérience. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva sous la pièce à vivre et bondit fièrement de sous le tatami.

« Sensei ! »

Le silence de la pièce lui répondit. Personne à l'intérieur, et tout était anormalement bien rangé. Aucune feuille ne trainait, aucune calligraphie inachevée n'était posée sur la table basse, et surtout, le sol n'était pas jonché d'innombrables œuvres « insatisfaisantes ». Seules deux planches de bois recouvertes de caractères compliqués étaient apposées contre le mur, près de l'entrée.

Naru lâcha le tatami, fit demi-tour et à quatre pattes, sortit de sous la maison. Comme d'habitude, elle était couverte de terre mais ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Le sourire qu'elle arborait en arrivant chez le calligraphe, s'était dissipé, remplacé par une paire de sourcils froncés. Où pouvait-il bien être s'il n'était pas chez lui ? À la boutique pour téléphoner ? Elle ne voyait que ça.

Elle s'y rendit en courant, trébuchant parfois sur le chemin qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien. C'est qu'elle était pressée après tout, elle voulait jouer avec Sensei.

« Oh, bienvenue ma p'tite Naru ! Qu'est-ce que j'peux pour toi ?

\- Dis grand-mère, t'aurais pas vu Sensei ?

\- Non petiote, pas de la journée.

\- Ah bon… À plus alors ! »

Naru sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Elle prit son menton dans sa main, et se mit à réfléchir très fort en faisant les cent pas.

« Sensei n'est pas à la boutique de grand-mère… pas dans sa maison… Hmm… où es-tu Sen- »

BOUM !

Naru se retrouva sur les fesses. Elle se frotta vivement la tête, puis la releva vers le responsable de sa chute.

« Bah alors Naru, tu ne regardes plus devant toi ?

\- Hiro-nii !

\- C'est rare de te voir toute seule à la boutique, Hina n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, je cherche Handa-sensei…

\- Il n'est pas chez lui ? s'étonna l'adolescent, c'est pas commun qu'il sorte comme ça.

\- Commun ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas habituel, je veux dire, sourit le plus âgé.

\- Haaa oui, acquiesça Naru, faisant semblant de comprendre.

\- Allez viens, on va chez moi. Sensei est peut-être passé demander quelque chose à mon père ! »

Hiroshi tendit sa main à Naru qui la saisit fermement. Elle trottait rapidement, tirant le jeune garçon derrière elle, qui s'amusait de la force qu'elle employait à le faire avancer le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait être vraiment pressée de voir Handa-sensei.

« P'pa ! M'man ! Je suis rentré !

\- Sensei, où tu te caches ? Cria Naru, les mains en porte-voix.

\- Hiro ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant le déjeuner… Oh bonjour Naru-chan !

\- B'jour Madame ! Il s'est caché chez vous Sensei ? »

L'expression enjouée de la mère de Hiroshi, laissa place à un visage hésitant. D'un signe de tête, elle signifia à son fils d'aller dans le salon. Il lui obéit, inquiet de son changement d'attitude.

« Viens Naru, on va s'asseoir un peu, tu veux ? dit-il en amenant la petite jusqu'à la pièce à vivre. »

Naru le suivit, un peu désorientée par l'atmosphère étrange qui s'était installée dans la maison.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux face à la table basse. En bonne hôte, la femme du maire leur apporta des boissons, puis s'assit à son tour. Ennuyé par le regard que sa mère portait sur lui, Hiro prit son verre pour se donner une contenance. Naru, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se tramait.

Hiro brisa le silence en premier.

« Papa n'est pas à la maison ? »

Sa mère se mordit la lèvre, son regard dérivant sur le côté.

« Non, il… Il est avec Handa-sensei.

\- Avec Sensei ?! s'exclama Naru, dites moi où ils sont, M'dame ! Il faut que je lui montre un nouveau jeu super trop génial !

\- Je ne pense pas que tu pourras jouer avec lui aujourd'hui, Naru-chan…

\- Bah pourquoi ? »

À nouveau elle détourna les yeux, éludant la question. Ses mains tripotaient son tablier, comme si elle était embarrassée par quelque chose. Hiro, pendant ce temps, ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux. Il voyait bien que parler de Handa était ce qui provoquait cette drôle de réaction chez sa mère. Il n'en comprenait cependant pas la raison.

« Maman… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- …

\- Sensei n'est pas… Il n'est pas à l'hôpital par hasard ? Depuis son surmenage de la dernière fois, je –

\- Non, non ! Absolument pas ! Handa-sensei se porte très bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour sa santé !

\- Eh bien quel est le problème ?! Explique-nous ! »

La mère de Hiroshi poussa un profond soupir.

« Ton père ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Il est simplement parti accompagner Handa-sensei… à l'aéroport.

\- L'_aréoport_ ? demanda Naru, avide de comprendre.

\- Tu sais ma chérie, là où atterrissent les avions.

\- Sensei est parti voir les avions ! C'est ça ? Il aurait pu m'emmener les voir avec lui, c'est pas juste ! »

Les yeux de Hiro s'écarquillèrent. Pendant quelques instants, il n'entendit plus Naru babiller juste à côté de lui, il ne vit plus le regard désolé de sa mère sur eux, et ne sentit pas ses mains et sa mâchoire se serrer. Fort. Très fort.

Sensei était… parti ?

« -et en plus c'est super grand et ça arrive quand même à s'envoler, c'est-

\- Naru, la coupa Hiro.

\- ?

\- Sensei n'est pas parti regarder les avions. Il est rentré à Tokyo. »

La peur apparut dans les grands yeux de Naru. La voix basse, elle demanda :

« Il est parti à un concours, hein Hiro ? Il reviendra bientôt ?

\- Il nous parle toujours de ses stupides compétitions pendant des heures, et là il ne nous a rien dit. Il est… Il est parti pour de bon cette fois, hein Maman ? »

La mère de Hiroshi baissa la tête, répondant à la question de fils par son silence.

« Merde ! cria Hiro, son poing percutant violemment la table. »

Naru sursauta et les larmes affluèrent, formant de grosses gouttes salées dévalant sur ses joues.

« C'est pas vrai ! Sensei est pas parti ! C'est pas possible, il a- ! Il nous a pas dit au revoir !

\- Tu parles ! C'est bien son genre de partir comme un voleur ! Il n'a pas eu le cran de nous dire la vraie raison de son dép-

\- Hiroshi, ça suffit ! s'emporta sa mère.

\- Mais c'est vrai Maman, regarde la vérité en face ! Il s'en contre-fiche de nous tous !

\- Maintenant tu te tais ! SORS D'ICI ! »

Rouge de colère, Hiro se leva d'un bond et envoya violemment son pied dans la table basse, faisant tomber les verres encore pleins qui s'y trouvaient. En trois enjambées, il atteignit la porte qu'il claqua fortement derrière lui.

On n'entendait plus dans la pièce que le thé s'écoulant par terre et les pleurs de Naru.

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à la femme du maire pour tarir les sanglots de la petite Naru. Celle-ci refusait de croire que Handa-sensei était bel et bien repartit pour Tokyo. Elle était persuadée qu'il reviendrait bientôt, leur rapportant à tous pleins de souvenirs de la capitale japonaise. Cependant son chagrin ne trompait pas la mère de Hiroshi. Il était évident pour elle que Naru voulait se persuader de ses propos, plutôt que d'en convaincre les autres. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle raccompagna la petite fille jusque chez son grand-père.

De son côté, Hiro mit également du temps à se calmer. Faute de mieux, il s'était rendu au bord de la mer et s'était défoulé en lançant tous les cailloux qu'il avait pu trouver sur la digue en béton. Épuisé, il s'était laissé tomber sur les rochers, l'esprit vide. C'était Miwa et Tama se baladant dans le coin qui l'avaient trouvé, assis la tête contre ses genoux. Elles eurent tôt fait de comprendre que le jeune homme n'était pas dans son état normal, et lui avaient posé un foule de questions. Questions auxquelles Hiro ne daigna répondre qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes par un : « Sensei est reparti à Tokyo. ». Elles se regardèrent d'abord sans comprendre, puis lorsqu'elles croisèrent le regard éteint de Hiro, elles surent. Tout comme Naru, Miwa commença par nier le départ du calligraphe, puis se mit à s'énerver contre lui, proférant à son encontre toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait en patois. Tama, elle, restait silencieuse, la tête basse, ses yeux cachés par le reflet de ses lunettes.

La nouvelle du départ de Handa-sensei se répandit sur l'île comme une traînée de poudre. En quelques jours, la bonne humeur inhérente à l'île s'était éclipsée, rendant les habitants maussades. Même les enfants qui avaient pour habitude de gambader dehors par tous les temps restaient sagement chez eux. Trop sagement.

Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué les habitants était la réaction de Naru. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne sortait plus de chez son grand-père, refusant catégoriquement d'aller à l'école. Le lendemain du départ du calligraphe, le grand-père de Naru avait débarqué en plein milieu de la matinée à l'école primaire, interrompant brusquement la classe. Avec embarras, il avait expliqué à l'instituteur que Naru refusait de sortir de la maison, et qu'elle ne viendrait pas à l'école, ni aujourd'hui, ni sûrement demain.

Hina avait fondu en larmes, et Kenta s'était brusquement levé de sa chaise, faisant mine d'aller ramener Naru par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. L'instituteur l'arrêta promptement, répondant au grand-père qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ce que la petite Naru manque quelques journées de classe. Le cours avait ensuite repris, moins joyeusement cependant.

Les jours suivants, un à un, tous les villageois défilèrent dans la maison du grand-père de Naru. À son troisième jour d'enfermement, le vieil homme commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de ne pas retrouver la petite Naru enthousiaste et pleine de vie qu'il connaissait, et il en fit part aux autres villageois.

Le premier à être venu était le père de Hiroshi, maire de la ville. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir laissé partir Handa-sensei sans avoir averti personne, aussi était-il venu pour convaincre Naru de sortir à nouveau de chez elle.

Peine perdue, la petite fille ne prononça même pas un mot de tout le temps qu'il était là.

Suite à cette visite infructueuse, ce fut les grands-mères, l'instituteur, la femme du maire, Kenta, Hina, Miwa, Aki, Tama… toutes les personnes qui connaissaient bien Naru vinrent la voir. Certains comme Hina et Miwa avaient réussi à obtenir quelques réponses de sa part, mais sans plus.

La seule personne qui n'était pas encore allé lui parler était Hiro.

« Hiro-nii, tu devrais aller parler à Naru, tu crois pas ?

\- Mais Tama, elle ne parle plus à personne, que veux-tu que je fasse de plus !

\- Erreur, Miwa et Hina ont pu lui parler, souligna l'adolescente à lunettes.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'à moi elle parlera…

\- Tu ne le sauras que quand tu auras essayé. »

Hiroshi soupira. Le sourire bienveillant qu'arborait Tama lui soufflait qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait essayer.

Alors comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, Hiro se rendit chez Naru. La maison du grand-père était dans le même style traditionnel que les autres maisons de l'île, le sol recouvert de tatami, les pièces séparées par des shoji. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de Naru, il put deviner la silhouette de la petite fille à travers le papier de riz. Hiro fit coulisser doucement la porte.

Naru était assise au pied de son futon qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger, et ne fit aucun mouvement signifiant qu'elle avait remarqué l'intrusion de l'adolescent. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, s'asseyant en tailleur en face d'elle, sans un mot.

Naru regardait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, ce qui pour quiconque la connaissait était une attitude plutôt inquiétante. Elle ne gigotait pas dans tous les sens, ni ne souriait pour un rien. Elle était juste là, calme et immobile. Éteinte.

Ce constat fit à Hiroshi un pincement au cœur. Ça lui faisait mal de voir Naru dans cet état, elle ne méritait pas de s'en faire autant. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il se sentait touché par son attitude : cette lassitude qu'elle ressentait, Hiro l'avait lui aussi endurée après que sa colère envers Sensei soit passée. Tama avait peut-être raison, il fallait essayer.

« Tu sais Hiro… »

Surpris, il sursauta légèrement, mais resta silencieux, à l'écoute.

« Une fois, Sensei a dit qu'en restant sur notre île, il devenait trop insouciant. Parce qu'il passe son temps à jouer avec nous et à s'amuser. C'est grave d'être insouciant, tu crois ? Il ne voulait plus rester avec nous ? »

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Naru. Hiro s'approcha d'elle et les essuya avec sa manche.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pleures d'habitude, murmura-t-il. Où sont passées tes grosses larmes et tes sanglots si bruyants ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Naru se jette dans les bras de l'adolescent, où elle déversa des torrents de larmes et où elle pleura aussi fort qu'elle le put. Rapidement le t-shirt du blond se trempa, mais peu importait. Naru était de retour.

« Voilà, c'est ça, fit-il passant sa grande main dans les cheveux emmêlés de la petite, tout va bien, tout va bien…

\- Hi-… Hiro… Sniff ! C'est de… de ma faute ? »

_Et voilà_, songea Hiro. La véritable raison pour laquelle Naru ne sortait plus et ne voulait pas affronter les gens du village. Elle se sentait coupable, et se pensait même responsable du départ du calligraphe. À ce moment, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir mettre Handa-sensei face aux conséquences de son foutu départ, qu'il puisse se rendre compte des dégâts qu'il avait causé. Mais présentement, c'était de Naru qu'il devait se préoccuper, et non de ce maniaque du pinceau.

Resserrant sa prise sur le petit corps entre ses bras, Hiro répondit :

« Ça n'a jamais été ta faute, bien au contraire. C'est vrai qu'au début il te mettait constamment dehors, mais petit à petit Sensei s'est mis à t'apprécier. À nous apprécier tous. S'il a dit de telles choses, ce n'était pas contre toi, mais plutôt contre lui-même.

\- Je comprends pas vraiment Hiro-nii…

\- Je pense qu'il s'énervait contre lui-même, de voir qu'il se lassait distraire si facilement, alors qu'il voulait travailler jour et nuit d'arrache-pied. Mais il y a certaines choses qu'il n'a pas comprises, et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti… enfin je crois.

\- Alors, commença Naru avec hésitation, c'est pas à cause de moi que Sensei est « insouciant » ?

\- Non, c'est-… Naru, tu sais ce que ça veut dire insouciant ? dit Hiro surpris.

\- Bah non, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, le plus normalement du monde.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi alors ?

\- Insouciant… C'est un peu comme toi en fait, sourit-il. »

Naru pencha la tête sur le côté, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Bah si c'est comme moi, c'est bien non ? »

Et Hiro éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fuite du calligraphe. C'était ainsi que Miwa et Hiroshi se plaisaient à nommer le départ impromptu de Handa. La petite Naru était finalement retournée à l'école suite à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Hiroshi. On aurait presque pu penser que tout était redevenu comme avant. Mais les plus proches de la petite chipie voyaient bien par moment son regard perdu dans le vague, nostalgique d'un temps révolu.

La vie avait repris son cours normal. _Presque_.

Miwa et Tama profitaient à nouveau de leur cachette secrète, désormais inhabitée. La maison était pour elles toutes seules, et pour Naru également quand elle s'y faufilait. Plus de Handa pour leur dire de ranger leur bazar, plus de Handa pour leur dire de ne pas faire trop de bruit, plus de Handa pour leur dire que cette maison n'était pas un lieu public. Plus de Handa à venir taquiner, plus de Handa à qui demander des conseils, plus de Handa à qui venir rendre visite.

Hiroshi n'avait plus à faire de détour par la maison de Handa chaque jour, elle avait été renommée quartier général des deux collégiennes du village. Plus de Handa à qui apporter des repas, plus de Handa trop obnubilé par sa calligraphie pour songer à sa santé, plus de Handa à qui expliquer les us et coutumes de la campagne. Plus de Handa avec qui partager un moment de convivialité autour d'un repas, plus de Handa à émerveiller avec de petites choses si simples, plus de Handa à qui se confier sans a priori.

La vie n'était plus comme avant l'arrivée du calligraphe. Elle était plutôt comme après le départ de celui-ci. Discrètement il s'était créé une place qui n'existait pas avant, mais qui était pourtant belle et bien vacante aujourd'hui.

« Hiro-nii ! Tu veux venir pêcher avec nous ? »

Le blond se retourna vers Miwa et Tama, étonné de leur demande.

« En plein après-midi ? Vous ne voulez pas plutôt y aller demain matin, les poissons mordront mieux.

\- Mon père vient tout juste de rentrer à terre, expliqua Miwa. Il a dit qu'aujourd'hui ça mordait super bien !

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi pas, sourit Hiro. On passe chercher Hina et Naru, ça va leur faire plaisir.

\- Je vais les chercher, se proposa Tama. Pendant ce temps aller chercher le matériel.

\- Yep ! répondirent-ils en chœur. »

Et en effet la pêche fut prolifique. Quelques heures plus tard, les trois pêcheurs improvisés se retrouvèrent avec deux seaux débordant de chinchards, grâce aux hameçons habilement façonnés par les deux plus jeunes. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, donnant au ciel une teinte orangée toute particulière.

« Eh ben, on peut dire qu'on n'est pas venu pour rien !

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! renchérit Miwa, exténuée mais heureuse.

\- On va pouvoir se faire une bonne grillade tous les cinq, pas vrai Naru ?

\- Génial ! Super idée Tama ! s'exclama Naru, qui se mit à courir dans tous les sens. »

Hina, tout aussi contente, se contenta d'un grand sourire pour montrer son état d'esprit.

« Allez, direction la cachette secrète. On va se les faire, ces chinchards au barbecue ! lança la brune aux cheveux courts. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les collégiennes se saisirent chacune d'un seau, Hiro se chargea du matériel de pêche, et les petites gambadèrent joyeusement tout en les suivant. D'un commun accord ils longèrent le bord de mer plus longtemps que nécessaire, profitant ainsi du soleil couchant miroitant sur l'immense étendue d'eau salée.

Hiroshi sentit avec bonheur les embruns souffler ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant, puis laissa son regard vagabonder sur la mer et l'écume formée par les vagues.

Avant de rejoindre ses amies, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au rivage, espérant ainsi graver en lui cette image sereine. Un détail retint son attention. Quelque chose avait changé dans le paysage et il comprit rapidement quoi en apercevant une silhouette qui se découpait au loin.

Hiro plissa les yeux et plaça sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil couchant, l'empêchant de voir correctement. Ce fut quand la personne se tourna vers lui qu'il comprit à qui il avait à faire.

De surprise, il lâcha les cannes à pêche, qui heurtèrent le sol en un grand bruit qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Miwa et les autres. À peine eurent-elles le temps de faire volte-face, que Hiroshi s'était déjà mis à courir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? fit Tama les yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes.

\- J'en sais rien, souffla Miwa déconcertée, il s'enfuit comme s'il avait vu un fantôme… Eh ! Naru, où est-ce que tu vas ?! »

Comme hypnotisée, Naru avançait vers les cannes à pêche éparpillées sur le béton. Elle ne courait pas, mais on pouvait voir une lueur d'espoir et de curiosité dans ses pupilles. _Peut-être que ? _Il fallait qu'elle aille voir de ses propres yeux.

Hiro n'avait pas fait attention au fracas du matériel de pêche. Il n'avait pas pensé aux filles dont il avait vaguement entendu les voix quand il s'était élancé. En fait il n'avait pensé à rien, si ce n'était rejoindre cette silhouette qu'il avait enfin reconnue.

À présent ses tongs s'enfonçaient dans le sable fin, le ralentissant dans sa course. D'un mouvement il les envoya valser plus loin pour qu'elles n'entravent plus ses foulées. Il plaça ses mains en porte-voix et pris une grande inspiration quand tout à coup, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna.

« Hiro ? »

Les mots qu'il allait crier restèrent coincés dans la gorge du lycéen. Handa Seishu se tenait devant lui, une forte surprise peinte sur son visage. Hiroshi parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et sans qu'il puisse le retenir, il offrit au calligraphe un sourire chaleureux. Déconcerté, Handa ne sut pas comment réagir, à peine eut-il détourné les yeux qu'il reçut un monumental coup de poing qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

« Que ?! articula Handa en se tenant la joue.

\- La prochaine fois que tu te barres sans prévenir, je te promets que tu ne récolteras pas qu'un coup, mais je te ferai bouffer tes foutus pinceaux après t'avoir fait avaler toute une bouteille d'encre ! C'est clair ?!

\- Hiro…

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir, tu ne nous refais plus jamais un coup pareil, un point c'est tout ! rétorqua le blond. »

Handa soupira, puis retira la main de sa joue encore douloureuse. Prenant appui sur le sable, il se remit debout et planta son regard dans celui de Hiroshi qui attendait un signe de sa part. Le calligraphe se courba bien bas et déclara :

« Je suis désolé d'être parti sans vous dire au revoir et je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du soucis. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Il attendit quelques secondes puis se redressa, osant jeter un œil au jeune homme en colère.

« T'es vraiment un idiot, murmura Hiroshi. »

Et sans prévenir, il prit le calligraphe dans ses bras. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'il disparaisse ? En tout cas il éprouvait ce besoin urgent de sentir qu'il était bien là, sur cette île, avec eux, avec lui.

Handa quant à lui n'éprouva pas l'envie de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Elle avait quelque chose de désespérée, et il n'osait pas interrompre cet instant de peur de blesser Hiro en le repoussant. Bien que plus grand et imposant que lui, il perçut comme une fragilité chez le blond, et eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que c'était sûrement de sa faute. Il raffermit sa prise sur le t-shirt du jeune homme, et sentit un imperceptible tremblement, si faible qu'il cru l'avoir imaginé. Il ne fit aucune remarque.

Hiro desserra son emprise sur le calligraphe, quand il reçut violemment un poids dans son dos. Un poids qui, tout en les faisant basculer tous les trois dans le sable, s'écria d'une joie retrouvée :

« Sensei ! Bon retour à la maison ! »

\- Naru ?!

\- Argh ! Naru ! J'ai du sable plein la bouche à cause de toi ! s'énerva Hiroshi. »

Il postillonna sur Handa qui protestait de vive voix, tout en râlant contre la petite chipie.

« Vous m'écrasez tous les deux, descendez de là !

\- Sensei ?! »

Miwa et Tama venaient de les rejoindre, et n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Affalés dans le sable, pêle-mêle, se trouvaient Naru, Hiro et Handa. Comme si ces quelques semaines n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve, ils se disputaient et pestaient les uns contre les autres.

Alors pour la première fois depuis le départ du calligraphe, Miwa oublia sa fuite et sa colère contre lui. Tama, pour la première depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, ne fit même pas attention à la drôle de position dans laquelle se trouvaient Hiro et Handa.

Et toutes deux, s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement vers le calligraphe. En un bond elles avaient rejoint le tas humain formé par les trois compères.

La vie avait repris son cours normal. _Pour de bon_.


End file.
